


Found in a drawer

by WrongColour



Category: N°6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:18:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15604152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongColour/pseuds/WrongColour
Summary: Ce sont des morceaux de papiers que j'ai retrouvés cachés dans ma chambre, je ne me souviens même pas les avoir écrits. Mais je voulais les garder, et les partager.





	Found in a drawer

– found in a drawer #1 – _in this one, it seems like I wanted to talk about/with Nezumi & Shion, characters from N°6, an anime about a dystopia._

 

And then it stroke in all at once. A tear ran down my cheek, I looked up at the sky.

“Do you believe in god?”

Nezumi looked at me. He didn't answer. I closed my eyes and began to sing. He startled but didn't comment until the song was over.

“Do you?”

I still had my question burning in my head so I knew what he was talking about. But it wasn't as if he had ignored my song. I could feel it in his tone.

“I'm not really sure.”

He smirked. I closed my eyes once again and sighed. It's funny, when people expect you to have an answer at anything, just because they have an answer for themselves. They have a tendency to make you feel like you're so wrong and pathetic.

“Look, it's simple. If you don't believe in it then you know it, okay?”

I lifted my head and he took a step back. My eyes were darting through the mask.

“Stop being like that. Can't you see that we don't all have the same thoufhts as you? Why do you think Shion doesn't always react like you expect him to? So no, I don't know it. I used to think I believed in God, but now that I think about it it's not as if I believed in the things that are written about him. But I still believe in the things that makes us all feel a… I don't know how to say it.” I huffed, exasperated. No wonder I can't say if I believe in it or not. I can't even expose my arguments.

I can't say what I think, feel, believe while he exposes it so good, why does he still talk to me, care about what I say?

“Words aren't easy, you know.” I lowered my gaze. “But I hear you. I listen to you, so please keep talking,” he said in a gentle voice.


End file.
